I've Got You on My Lips
by Prodigy-Killer
Summary: oneshot  Sasuke and Naruto have a past but what is going on with them now? What about Sakura?  this is yaoi with smut


Sasuke leaned up against the schools bleachers. His jet black hair spiked in the back was typical of his demeanor. He wasn't popular in the conventional sense. One could say he was the one who was a playboy. The guys fall for him hard and the girls even harder. The simple Konoha College uniform consisted of a white polo shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. Sasuke of course mixed it up a bit. The faculty gave up on trying to make him take out his piercings because they defined him. He had several piercings running down his left ear all connected by chains and his right ear had two on the lobe. His lip had a single ring on the left hand side bottom and his right eyebrow had a single hoop running through it. He originally had started getting piercings for every good lay he had but he realized he didn't want that many piercings. He had bragging rights and reputation. That was all he needed.

A pink haired girl walked up to him and ran her fingers along his hard, smooth jaw line.

"I'm here." She said in the sultriest voice she could manage. Sasuke looked at her up and down. She had partially unbuttoned her shirt exposing her cleavage. He raised his eyebrow and allowed her to kiss him. The kiss was light and soft as if she were looking for love. His hands pulled her hips closer to his so he could feel her grind against him. This wasn't unusual for the Uchiha. He changed partners rapidly. Boys or girls, it didn't matter. He just liked sex and everything having to do with it. The pink haired girl whined under her breath. He wasn't even trying but she was already ready to get off. 'This is too easy' he thought to himself. He pushed her against the wall behind the bleachers and held her there with one finger.

"I don't feel like giving it freely today. You can go find someone else to slam their cock into your dripping wet pussy." He smirked and chuckled under his breath as her eyes pleaded with him and she tried to convince him she was worth it. He glanced at her one last time before making a licking motion with his tongue and giving her the satisfaction of seeing him give a half-assed hip thrust. He turned and with that the muscular man walked off.

Naruto walked down the halls talking to Shikamaru.

"Dude I can't believe you are dating Sakura." The pineapple haired student said in disbelief. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"She isn't that good in bed. I've had better. I liked her a lot but dude her creepy attraction to Sasuke is kinda gross. I don't need a girlfriend like that. The only thing that would be worse was if she was getting with him." Shikamaru nodded at his friend's statement. Naruto and Shikamaru had been friends since elementary school. They essentially grew up together. Of course when he got into College he made some more friends. Naruto was a sophomore along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and several others of his friends and the dreaded Sasuke. He also had junior friends who mainly consisted of Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. Shikamaru zoned out as he wondered how Naruto had a girlfriend. 'I mean he isn't bad looking.' Shikamaru let his eyes glide up and down Naruto's lithe figure. He was thin but toned. His tan skin stood out against the stark uniform colors and his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes gave him an exotic look.

Shikamaru also knew other things that made Naruto stand out. Naruto always wore a necklace that had a green crystal on it with silver balls on both sides and he also always wore orange socks. But on his smooth expanses of skin and muscle he had markings. On his cheeks there were three scars in lines on either side. No one really knows how they got there. They just always were. But he also had a tattoo. It was tribal looking and centered around his belly button and spiraled out from his naval. But none of this affected him not being able to get a girlfriend but rather his personality dampered the effort. He was to wild and uncontrollable.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair ruffling it up and he walked through the halls. Naruto was walking down the halls when he saw Sasuke coming off the field away from the bleachers on the side of the buildings.

"Who you fuck up this time bastard?" Naruto sneered at him. Sasuke gave him a passing glance and continued to walk. 'Naruto is only pissed I'm better at picking up chicks.' "What you don't want to talk about the cock you have been sucking!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke stopped and quickly turned around. The Uchiha walked up to Naruto and gave him the once over with his eyes.

"If you must inquire about where I have been I should ask do you know where your girlfriend has been." Sasuke looked down on Naruto from his slightly taller position. Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"My cock is just too big for her to handle. I'm sorry if she went down a size."

"I'll just have to test that theory. I don't mind swinging your way. I've always done females." Sasuke said implying Naruto was a girl. The blonde aimed a punch at Sasuke's head for the snide remark but the Uchiha moved to the side and pinned Naruto to the lockers. "I wasn't sucking, though I wouldn't mind blowing your mind." Sasuke smirked tightening his grip. Naruto tried to kick Sasuke but the Raven had his legs on either side of Naruto's. The Uchiha pressed his body flush to Naruto's and intertwined their fingers before taking the blondes mouth in a rough kiss. Their tongues fought it out sliding along each other but Sasuke came out dominant. He pulled away to see an angry Naruto. "You are only pissed because you liked it." The Raven said as he gave Naruto's crotch area a squeeze with his hand. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and advanced on him.

"I'm sorry you are so sexually frustrated that you need to resort to using males but trust me when I say males are all you can get. Even if all the chicks like you they will never stick around because you are a bastard." Sasuke smiled almost in a sickeningly sweet fashion.

"Better to be a bastard than an outcast." And Sasuke continued his walk down the hall not leaving room for Naruto's ending remark. 'Damn Uchiha's.' He thought to himself. Shikamaru was awe struck. Did he really just see that happen? He shook his head and held his head. 'Those two will never stop fighting will they?' He questioned himself. He put one foot in front of the other as he managed to make it with Naruto to class in one piece. When they took their seats and as the bell rang relief washed through him. 'Finally no more dealing with Naruto and Sasuke. Only sleep.' And with that Shikamaru dozed off for the beginning-middle-end of the class.

Naruto couldn't focus in class. Sasuke's remark bothered him. 'I should ask do you know where your girlfriend has been.' Normally Sakura greeted him at the gate and gave him his usual kisses. But today his bubblegum wasn't there. The pink haired girl had been nowhere. He stared at the clock and the time seemed to pass slowly. He glanced over to where she was supposed to be sitting. He chair remained empty. 'Where is she?' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto stared at the clock once again. This class couldn't pass any slower. 'Five minutes.' Naruto was mentally counting down till the bell would signal first period being over. He forgot his count when the door opened and in walked the hated one. But what he didn't expect was for Sakura to be following behind him looking disheveled.

"Sensei I'm sorry we were late. I was busy taking care of her. I found her behind the bleachers on her knees. She looked lonely. I loaned her my time and energy. Please excuse us." Naruto saw red as Sasuke said this. 'How dare him!'

"Take your seats." Iruka said. He was a kind teacher but he made it too easy for kids to skip.

"Hey bastard how about you keep your cock off my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his desk. "Keep your STD ridden cock away from humanity you whore!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the desk making eye contact with Sasuke. "Yea I said it! What we ALL have been thinking!" Sasuke looked at him and stayed very calm.

"You said what you were thinking Naru-chan. And she isn't yours if I'm the one banging her. I do not have STD's and you should check yourself. Those dogs of Kiba's may have infected you with something. Check your pants oh great orange one." Sasuke retaliated smoothly. The whole class was in awe at the two men going at it. Iruka was at a loss for words.

"Naruto and Sasuke please take your seats." Iruka said sternly. Naruto turned on him.

"I refuse to sit down!" He yelled infuriated. Sasuke calmly sat until the next sentence left Naruto's mouth. "At least my family died with honor. My brother didn't kill them all. I'm not EMO!" Sasuke's eyes swirled red. He was instantaneously up and holding Naruto by the collar. To counteract this show of strength Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar as well.

"What did you say fucker?" Sasuke growled.

"I said your family died without honor." Naruto spat back in a mocking tone. Sasuke punched Naruto squarely in the jaw and the blonde boy reeled backwards. He kicked Sasuke back into the desks and this started a fight. Shikamaru jumped to his feet. 'This is why I rest. So I can stop this from going further.' He grabbed Naruto under the arms and held him there as he was thrashing trying to get to Sasuke. Iruka had taken the initiative with the other boy and restrained him as soon as the punches started flying. Their classmates stared on in horror. They had seen the boys fight but this was ridiculous. In the middle of class, it was crazy. Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke saying it was okay but he glared at her and then spit in her face.

"I don't want your comfort. I got what I wanted from you. A girlfriend isn't on the want list." Sasuke sneered as he tried to make another lunge at Naruto. The bell rang and Naruto and Sasuke were released after they calmed down. Naruto caught up to Sakura and looked at her.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Sakura was weary but nodded and stopped walking.

"Naruto…" she said softly but he stopped her.

"Why him? And why didn't you want me?" He asked looking down on her. "I have pride too ya know. Do you understand that?" his cold blue eyes sent powerful chills of disappointment through her body. They had been dating for six months but it was still big news to many. But this would hit the top of the high school gossip charts.

"Naruto… you know how I feel about him. He is the top. You are just a nice guy I knew I could keep for company." When Sakura said that Naruto became angry, not just mad at her but he was also mad at Sasuke.

"You of all people, you have been my friend since elementary school. And you go and fucking get with him!" Naruto yelled back. "I hope he was worth it, because you are never going to see me again." Naruto scowled at her and started to walk away. "You may be hot but I'm worth more than your sorry ass. We are over." Sakura stared dumb founded at him.

"You can't break up with me." She stated in confusion. She looked around for someone to confirm that he wasn't allowed to do that to her.

"I am allowed to do that. You know why? Because I just did." Naruto spit on the ground at her feet and stalked off. Shikamaru had observed the scene from down the hallway and he shook his head.

"Kiba!" he called out as the beast-like boy bounded up next to him.

"Yea Shikamaru?" he asked.

"I think we have a problem." He nodded his head upward motioning to Naruto who was stalking down the hallways.

"Oh Sasuke-kun~ Where are yooooooou?" Naruto crooned in a sweetly sarcastic voice.

"We have a big problem." Shikamaru stated once again. Kiba looked at him and smiled.

"I know man." Kiba gave Shikamaru a quick glance and the darker haired man wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. "Naruto is going in for a tough road, and an even tougher fall."

Naruto continued to look for Sasuke. He wasn't on the field and he sure as hell wasn't going to be in class. Naruto heard the bell ring and ignored it as he headed up to the roof of the building. The stairs felt rough under his feet as he reached the top and opened the door to the roof of the school building. He saw a curl of smoke coming from the other side and he walked towards it.

There sat the Uchiha. His dark eyes were actually peaceful as he watched the P.E. games happening on the field. He inhaled with the cigarette between his full lips and then removed it and exhaled letting the smoke wrap around himself. Sasuke slowly looked away from the fields and saw Naruto glaring at him.

"I thought I felt someone emitting inferiority." Sasuke said watching the blonde breathing slightly more heavily than usual. "Do you need something blonde?" he asked lowly.

"Yea I do need something. I can't believe you!" Naruto yelled. "You of all people, you are low but sinking low enough to break me and my girlfriend up!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I told you last year during our 'friendship' that I wouldn't be able to let you go."

"You don't even like girls! Why did you want to screw around with the one girl who you hate more than life itself? Why? Was it because I was happy?"

"You know you were happier in my arms. You can't expect me to give you up." Naruto was mad and he approached Sasuke and put his hand on the fence above Sasuke.

"I told you it was over! You only wanted to get in my pants!"

"If you stopped tempting me we wouldn't have an issue." Sasuke said as he put his hands on Naruto's hips. He pulled him down onto his lap and the blonde was now straddling the Raven-haired beauty. "I want you Naruto. You are mine." Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin up and he took the boy's lips in a soft kiss. "Please…" Sasuke whispered against the blonde's neck and sucked softly. The raven slowly put himself on top of Naruto and he ran his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip.

"Sasuke no….no…stop…" Naruto shook his head slightly as Sasuke kissed down Naruto neck and left a butterfly kiss on Naruto's pulse. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him gently. "There was a reason we broke up Sasuke…There is a reason I didn't want anyone to know…" Naruto looked away from Sasuke and tried to avoid the other man's gaze. "You have so many problems and I accepted you for all of them…but you never told me… you never said it… I just can't do this again…" Naruto pushed himself up and turned back to Sasuke. 'I can't look back.' Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke's eyes followed the tan beauty as he went to the door and opened it leaving Sasuke behind on the roof with a dead cigarette and a confused mind.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called out. It was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria. He needed to talk. "Shikamaru!" the pineapple haired boy stood up.

"Oy! Naruto! Over here!" he yelled in the busy lunchroom. Naruto dashed over to him and socked his arm playfully. His eyes went small and squinty as his head darted back and forth to see if anyone was listening.

"Hey…Shika…Did you know…" His head darted back and forth again before continuing. "Sasuke is hitting on me?" Shikamaru sighed. He saw this one coming.

"No I had noooo idea. This is a total surprise." He said back in a stunned voice. Naruto pondered to himself.

"Really I thought it was kind of obvious after he got me in the hall but…" A slap behind the head finished Naruto's sentence for him.

"No you dummy of course I knew!" he yelled. Naruto's eyes went big as he flapped his arms and hands trying to silence Shikamaru.

"Shush. Shush." Naruto said glaring his head continuing the darting back and forth motion. "I need your help…" Shikamaru made circles forward with his hands trying to get the blonde to continue. "How do I make him…ya know…stop it. I mean I don't like him anymore." Shikamaru's eyes widened to saucers. Naruto looked at him then realized his slip. "Uh…I meant at all?" he tried to correct but it was too late.

"Matte matte Naruto you liked Uchiha?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well…there was this one time…we sorta did some stuff and uh…dated for awhile…" With this Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't care you were always…girly." Shikamaru said with a grin. Naruto glared at him and he held his hands up as if to deflect it. "That's not the issue. The issue is that Sasuke, I quote 'the sexiest guy in school', won't stop hitting on you. And you Naruto Uzumaki have a problem with this." Naruto nodded feverishly. "And you came to me because you needed to turn him away from you?" Naruto nodded again getting those annoying sparkles in his eyes when he needed a favor. Shikamaru couldn't say no to helping. "And how do you suppose I do this?" he asked the blonde. Naruto shrugged and then saw Kiba. He pointed and it looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Kiba = Bait." Naruto put simply. Both boys stared at Kiba who as he approached the table was sniffing his armpits.

"Why are you guys staring? I just checked. It's not like I stink." The dog-brained boy said as he sat across the table from them. Shikamaru smiled.

"Wanna help Naruto out?" he asked in a casual demeanor.

"Sure. What'cha need?" he asked turning to Naruto. Before Kiba realized he was being dragged away Naruto gave an evil grin.

"Kiba we are going to ditch the rest of school today." Naruto stated as he held one arm of the brown haired boy.

"We need you for a project." Shikamaru put bluntly. Kiba whined.

"These 'projects' never turn out well for me." He complained. Naruto snickered.

"This will be no different." He said as they dragged the boy to Shikamaru's car and drove off to pineapple hair's house.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto all arrived at Shikamaru's house. He shared an apartment with Temari and he knew where she hid all her make-up. Temari and Shikamaru were very close but no one really recognized them as friends, they seemed more like a couple but hey people weren't going to judge. They had bigger fish to fry. Two of the boys exited the car quickly but the dog-like one was very hesitant.

"Just what is going on?" Kiba asked clinging to the door for dear life.

"Just go with is and Naruto will get you an autographed porn novel of his godfather's." Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"I don't want to ask that pervy-sage for anything!" He yelled, but then Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You want help you need to compensate him. I'm doing this for kicks. He is being tortured. It is only fair." Shikamaru bluntly stated. Kiba nodded furiously. He loved Jaraiya-sama's works and he would loooove an autographed one. Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Okay now that that is settled Kiba we are going to use you to make Sasuke realize Naruto is not available." Kiba shook his head and started to protest.

"Awh, Hell no man! I don't want to be used for this! I don't want to be the one dressed up like a chick again! No! No! NO!" But Shikamaru shrugged.

"You already signed up for it, too late Kiba." With that Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed Kiba and dragged him away to his power covered doom.

Naruto smirked as he walked through the mall. Sasuke was always at the mall around six o'clock. It was the magic time he finished working at the tutoring center and went to get a cup of tea at Ichiraku Ramen shop. Naruto looked over at Kibiku who was muttering under 'her' breath.

"I hate you…I hate you… I hate you… I really hate you… In fact I may loathe you…" Naruto glared at Kiba who was dressed as a rather convincing girl.

"Shush. If he hears you just think of how horrible that would be. He would still be after me and he would think you are a cross dresser. That's not what we want is it?" Naruto said back in a slightly threatening tone. Kiba shook his head no and attempted to act feminine.

"Oh Naruto your biceps are amazing!" he giggled as he touched Naruto's arm. The 'couple' walked into Ichiraku and sat down at the counter only a few seats from Sasuke. The raven haired boy glanced their way but glared at Kibiku. The bartender walked over to them holding an empty glass and a dish towel.

"What can I do for you…" There was a slight hesitation. He was about to say boys but it suddenly turned loaded like an active grenade. He chose a different word. Yea, what can I do for you two?" Naruto smiled.

"Me and Kibiku here would love two cups of your green tea." Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who had a death grip on his glass. Sasuke was the one who introduced Naruto to this place and he thought he could rub his fake shit in his face. Sasuke wasn't one to loose his cool but his self-control was slowly being chipped away by the blonde. The bartender nodded and walked away to fetch the tea. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke to see a reaction but he held his eyes there a moment to slow. The raven raised his eyes and the electricity from their eye contact rushed through their veins. Naruto tore his eyes away and started talking to Kibiku very loudly. "Yes I would love to go steady with you my beautiful woman!"

Sasuke slammed a ten dollar bill onto the counter to cover his glass of half drunken tea and he shoved his barstool back and stormed out. Naruto looked at Kiba and gave the thumbs up. Mission accomplished. But Naruto was concerned for Sasuke. That was a really big blow and in his opinion very insulting. Naruto looked at Kiba and then looked at the door. "Fuck." He swore under his breath as he got up and ran after Sasuke.

Sasuke made it home to his house. No one was home. His parents were never waiting for him. He didn't have any. Sasuke's family had all passed away under circumstances which the police considered classified information. He opened the door with his key and then chucked them on the floor when his feet hit the soft carpet. He kicked the door shut not caring to lock it. He dared someone to come and try to intrude. He would kill them. No one would survive his wrath this time. 'The fucking bastard.' He thought over and over again. Sasuke sneered at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. 'I don't need to look handsome and I don't fucking need him. 'If I'm not god damn good enough then I don't fucking care.' He knew he was trying to convince himself that life without Naruto would be okay.

The raven haired teen had fucked so many people. So many people were begging for him. He was a handsome sex god. He just doesn't understand why he has to want the one man who wants to kill him and hates his guts. What they had in the past was amazing. Sasuke wanted it back. He missed the blonde dobe, sadly. He slammed his fist into the couch in frustration, not only was he unable to get off without thinking about the blonde but he couldn't keep him out of his mind.

Naruto knew exactly where Sasuke had disappeared too. Whenever the Raven was mad he went home. Easy enough. Naruto was arriving to Sasuke's house but he stopped for a moment. 'Why am I chasing after the man I put so much effort into driving away?' but he didn't have the time to contemplate this because Sasuke showed up in the doorway of his house glaring at Naruto, his eyes a menacing red color.

"What was that in there Dobe? If you hate men so much why were you pretending to be with Kiba? What the fuck does that mutt have that is better than me?" Sasuke said with a raised voice. Naruto quickly retorted:

"Why won't you leave me the fuck alone? We wouldn't be having these issues." Naruto exited the car as he spoke, slowly and deliberately approaching the Uchiha as anger and confusion radiated from his pores. "So please explain to me. Or do I need to get a restraining order?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke scowled and the chuckled.

"The only one who is ever in restraints around here is you if my memory serves me correctly." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto rushed at him and pushed him back into the house. The door got slammed shut because of a punch Naruto had misaimed. Sasuke knew he would have bruises where Naruto had pushed him. Sasuke saw red as he allowed his fist to fly full throttle through the air aimed at Naruto's head. But as in all fights Naruto ducked and Sasuke hit that mirror that had almost faced his wrath earlier shattering it. Sasuke's hand dripped blood. The blonde haired boy was shoved against the door as Sasuke held his shirt and lifted the boy slightly upward his feet barely on the ground.

The wood of the door was cold through his shirt as Naruto stared defiantly back at Sasuke who had him immobilized. Sasuke opened his lips to speak.

"You claim I never showed my affection for you. That's it? Is this better? I can't get your stupid fucking ass out of my fucking head. Out of all the people I had to fall in love with it had to be the one retard that won't put out because he doesn't 'like' me. It had to be the most hyperactive person and they had to be named Naruto Uzumaki huh? Someone out there must have wanted to spite me because I got saddled with you." Sasuke allowed his voice to drip with scorn. "You have no idea how I feel, because you will never understand the dedication I have for you." Sasuke pressed his body flush against Naruto's and took harsh control of the blonde in a dominating kiss that left them both breathless.

"If it's not you it's no good." Sasuke said before he took Naruto's lips again in a more gentle fashion. The grip on the blonde's shirt loosened as the raven-haired teen used his tongue to swipe the other boy's bottom lip asking politely for a deeper kiss. If it wasn't given he would just take it. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto couldn't resist kissing him back. It felt so good and so right as his body pulsed with heat. The taller teen's tongue mapped the interior of the blonde's mouth. Their tongues sliding against each other sent tendrils of pleasure down to their growing erections. Naruto's fingers were laced into Sasuke's hair and his nails dug into the other's scalp in the passionate moment. The blonde tried to pull away but Sasuke wouldn't allow him to retreat. It felt to amazing to have their lips on each other to stop now. This was the start of a downward spiral they couldn't escape from.

Naruto panted and managed to pull away from the intense kiss. "I want your pants off." He said breathily with intense eyes. "And I want you to take good fucking care of me. Finish me off." Sasuke's lips found their way to the tan boy's neck and sucked causing the victim to loose all conscious thought and his knees gave out. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders for support and he would have fallen if the raven weren't pressed against him supporting his weight. Naruto used one of his hands to hold Sasuke's head to his neck encouraging the other man to continue to suck, bite, nip and lick everything he could reach. Naruto groaned out, "Fuck you get me off." Sasuke smirked and felt the blonde's need. He allowed the both of them to slide to the floor.

Naruto's back was to the door and his legs were spread out in front of him. Sasuke settled between the blonde's legs and pulled the other boy's pants off almost as quickly as the pleasure had built up through their kissing. The tan god writhed as he felt the raven's hot breath on his weeping cock. He put his hands on the back on Sasuke's head and grabbed the hair forcing the dark haired boy to look up at him.

"I want your mouth on my cock." He ordered his crystalline blue eyes taking on a commanding demeanor. Sasuke smirked looking up at Naruto. This was what he loved doing. Sasuke slid all of Naruto's thick length into his mouth at once taking it all the way to the hilt. Naruto sharply inhaled with this action and he looked relieved. Sasuke then slid his hot mouth upward and wrapped his tongue around the slick shaft. The raven haired man bobbed his head up and down varying how hard he sucked on the moaning man's cock. Naruto's hands gripped his hair even tighter as time continued. The blonde could feel heat pooling in his nether-regions and he swore with every exhalation.

"Fuck. You. So. Fucking. Good. Mouth. Hot. Fuck. Yes." His nails dug in even deeper and Naruto let out a guttural groan as he forced Sasuke's head down to deep throat his cock as he came. Sasuke swallowed all of the sticky, salty tasting liquid coming from his sex god's gorgeous cock. He pushed his head back against Naruto's hands and forced his mouth off the now flaccid cock. He forced a hard kiss on Naruto allowing him to taste the salt on his tongue. Sasuke's erection strained in his pants as he watched the blonde ride his orgasm out into the overly-sensitive aftermath of cumming so hard. Naruto smirked and gave an upward nod in the direction of the couch. Sasuke smiled and grabbed the blonde's wrist and threw him over the back of the couch exposing his toned ass.

The raven haired boy stalked over to the couch giving Naruto's ass a firm smack. He then dropped t his knees and kissed the spot he had previously slapped. He kneaded the tan boy's ass and then gently ran his tongue around the rim of his entrance. The raven pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle to the sweet ass inside. Naruto was so fucking amazing. He loved everything about the boy's body. Naruto squirmed and bit his lip as Sasuke continued his action. He stood up and licked his own finger before pushing it into Naruto slowly. He placed his mouth on the tan skin that covered the boy's muscular shoulder. He sucked eliciting a moan from the blonde's luscious lips. Sasuke moved his finger around feeling Naruto's soft passage before he inserted another. He licked and sucked on the side of Naruto's neck and bit his earlobe. Naruto was getting tired of the teasing and Sasuke could tell the boy needed a nice hard cock buried in his tight ass. The raven unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees exposing his solid legs and dripping length of six inches.

"You want it?" Sasuke growled into the blonde's ear. Naruto nodded.

"You are all I want." Naruto murmured out as Sasuke withdrew his fingers from the warm passage.

"Good because I have you and there is no way I'll let anyone else have you." With the end of that statement Naruto couldn't even thick of creating a response because Sasuke had slammed his cock into his tight ass which had him seeing stars. The raven pulled all the way out and then slammed in again burying himself to the hilt. He hit Naruto's prostate with this second stroke and if he thought he felt good before he was mistaken because the sensation that ripped through his body was euphoria. His hands gripped the couch as Sasuke slammed into him again and again with his thick cock. The two boys were climbing to the top of pleasure and sensation because they were feeding off of each other's sexual energy and damn did it feel right. Sasuke and Naruto's bodies fit perfectly together bent over the couch as if it was a match made in heaven.

Sasuke felt so good it was as if he could get no higher. Naruto was like a drug, addicting. But he was a special drug because nothing else could ever compare. The blonde was powerful even in a spot of weakness under the pale teen. Sasuke impaled Naruto again and again as they felt the heat coil in their stomachs. Naruto hit his orgasm first covering Sasuke's couch with his white steaming cum. Naruto moaned out Sasuke as he came his ass tightening out of pleasure. The dark haired teen couldn't handle it anymore and his orgasm ripped through his body like a wild fire in the Saharan Brush lands. His cum filled Naruto's ass and dripped down his own thighs as well.

"Fuck yes." He groaned out as he rode out his orgasm thrusting a few more times into Naruto's still tight ass. The both of them were panting and Naruto craned his head back and looked at Sasuke. His dark hair was sticking to his face and forehead. A look of euphoria had taken over his features that left Naruto speechless. He looked like a sex god that had just had the best, most intense fuck of his life. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and saw the blonde admiring him. He gave a kind smirk, the sort of thing only Sasuke could pull off. He lay down on the couch and pulled Naruto over on top of him. The two quickly were dead asleep after exhausting themselves through the best sex either of them would ever have.

The raven walked through the halls at school. The usual girl's followed him around but a new flock had joined the dutiful stalking. Sakura had commissioned new recruits. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her antics. No one in school knew what happened. Sasuke didn't fool around anymore and no one knew why. He saw Naruto pass in the hall and the two gave each other upward nods and grabbed each other's hands as they walked by, a silent show of affection.

"Naruto what happened with you and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked in class. "I heard from Kiba you ran out and left him with the bill." Naruto shrugged a lot calmer than he would have been if asked that question a few months ago.

"It was twenty dollars at most. Tell him to grow a pair and cope." Naruto addressed the Kiba issue first. But then he knew Shikamaru would be persistent about the Sasuke issue so he decided to answer without needing further provocation. "I don't know Sasuke is something different. Even if I hate the bastard I won't ever be able to give him up." Naruto said with a small smile. Shikamaru smiled at him as Kiba came up behind Naruto and started to argue about something pointless. Sasuke observed this from his desk and smiled. He knew Naruto was always going to be his. He looked out the window of the classroom and smile. 'Maybe the world is an alright place after all.'


End file.
